wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Crist
", loves Mark Foley (right), who is also "single". ]] Charlie Crist is a Republican independent Democrat who used to be the Governor of Florida. Crist is a snappy dresser. Very snappy. Almost as snappy as his friend Mark Foley, who he barely even knows. Succeeds Florida's Greatest Governor Ever Crist, a "divorcee," succeeded Gov. Jeb Bush, who was the Best Governor Ever! in Florida but was forced to leave office because of term limits which are a just a big plot by Democrats to steal away the Majority from Real Americans. Charlie Crist ensured that it happen that way. Bush is married to an attractive woman and has a family of several lovely "brown children" (according to their grandfather). Charlie sure is a snappy dresser like all the gays. When he was only a Republican because he met his secret gay lover Mark Foley at beach parties Republican Party events. He has also expressed huge support for Obama's stimulus "package". Snubbing the Greatest President Ever On the Monday before election day in 2006, Crist (who is single) declined an invitation from the Greatest President Ever to attend a big rally that Karl Rove had set up for the candidate. Doesn't know "Jason" Crist doesn't know that cute kid who may or may not have said all those shocking things about him. Never met the kid. Mark Foley is his real gay lover. At the last moment in the campaign to cover it all up, Crist announced that he is now in favor of a Marriage Protection Amendment and didn't really mean any of that stuff he said before about supporting "Civil Unions". He said he might have "shaken his hand" (wink2/nudge2) once or twice, but "can't really place the name." "I mean..." the candidate added, "All those gay bois on AOL chat are named 'Jason'. Or 'Scott'. Or 'Ben Dover'. Or 'FernandoMuyGrande.' Or 'Naughty Pupil.' Or 'Marine Corps Physical.'" I don't know any of them." The candidate quickly added, "At least that's what I've been told. I've never seen an AOL chat room. Never." Supporters gather for victory Despite the last minute snafus in a long, hard, frenetic campaign, supporters (many of them remarkably athletic) of the former Attorney General were confident that he would pull out on election night. They gathered under a canvas tent hastily erected to beat back the unseasonable heat. The throbbing beat of house music at a South Beach resort accompanied the throng awaiting each trickle of the vote count. The confidence and excitement of the crowd never shrank. They showed stiff resolve even when some results were deflating. "We have to keep it up for The Candidate," said one attractive young aide. "Charlie never gave up. There was never even a hint that he would pull out. It just wasn't the right time. The Candidate just kept pounding on the issues at every campaign stop. He was relentless. Re-''lent''-less!" Another aide, hanging on his shoulder (to hear every word) added, "The Candidate gave a totally deep, penetrating, hard-hitting analysis of the issues facing our state. We hit on every corner and bulge of the state. The Candidate was unstoppable. Out''standing! ''Fab''ulous!" Cruised to victory The throngs at the election night victory party buzzed as results began spurting in. The crystalline sun had just barely set in the west when the call was made at the night's climax: '''Crist is in!' The crowd exploded in cheers, a few grunts, and a rhythmic chant of "Char--LIE! Char--LIE!" Some were so excited that they fell to the ground in groups of two, three, or four, writhing in joy at the thrilling outcome. A congratulatory cigarette topped off the evening. Custodial employees the following day swept up dozens of small, colorful, ribbed balloons, which had apparently failed to properly inflate. Senate Run Charlie attempted to run for the U.S. Senate in 2010, but he could not beat Tea Party darling Marco Rubio and turned into the traitor he is today and run as an independent. External Tubes *Charlie Crist helps the sick *To Help Charlie call: 1-800-sexyguy *Crist betrays Republican Party!!! *Charlie Crist joins The Gay Libural God Party